


Would it be okay if I took your breath away?

by deadlynightshade



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/deadlynightshade
Summary: Beast Boy accidentally enters Raven's mind and meets her Emoticlones. Fun and awkwardness ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! This is the first story I decide to publish, so I hope you'll like it!  
> There are going to be 3 chapters, at least if my calculations are correct. At first I had thought of dedicating a chapter to every Emoticlone, but I had the impression it would have turned out too long and a bit boring.  
> Anyway, I had to do some research because in Nevermore (S01E06) BB and Cyborg only meet four of the Emoticlones, although in the comic Teen Titans Go! there are four more. I hope they feel legit and make sense!  
> I apologise in advance if you find some mistakes, and you can correct me in the comments without hesitation; English is not my mother language.  
> If you have anything to say, good or bad, just do it. Comments or kudos are very appreciated!

Beast Boy doesn’t mean to do it, not really. Today is the first day ever in which he has no intention of bothering her, let alone enter her mind.  
It just kind of happens.  
He doesn’t know what Raven’s mirror was doing outside her room; he simply found it and picked it up with the intention of putting it back where it belongs. He knows how powerful it is, and since the last time he was here he has definitely learned his lesson (to be honest, he’s still quite scared of the red-cloaked Raven, even though they defeated Trigon long ago).  
Although he tried to handle that mirror with the most care he could muster, he’s still unconditionally clumsy, so when the mirror unexpectedly slipped from his hands, he accidentally touched the glass while trying to save it from falling to the ground.  
He felt his body being transported in a way he definitely will never like, and for the second (and, he hopes, the last) time, he attempted not to throw up. He thinks that entering Raven’s mind without her consent and then vomiting in it would basically be a death sentence.  
Saying that he’s terrified would be a euphemism. The last time, at least, he had company. Now he’s completely alone, stuck in this place similar to space that holds as many secrets as the real one.  
He tries to remember which path Cyborg and he followed that time, so he starts walking in what he believes to be the right direction. The place is completely silent and that creeps him out so much that he can’t stand it, so instead of walking he’s practically running.  
While moving, he looks back for half a second, just to see if something has changed in the scenery, and collides with something hard. Rubbing his head, still in pain, he looks at the thing that stands in his way: a tree, a very creepy and evil looking tree.  
“What are you doing here?” He hears a deep, darker version of Raven’s voice. He immediately recognizes her before even looking at her: it’s the red-cloaked one, the one who represents Raven’s rage. He shivers just thinking about what it represents.  
“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to- “  
She quickly interrupts him from where she’s floating, her four red eyes flashing. “Just get out of here before I find you.”  
Beast Boy quietly obeys and quickly walks away, too scared for his life to think about it twice.  
He knows he’s probably virtual miles away from the portal he’s looking for, and he knows that this place is the most dangerous he’s ever been in. He’s totally aware of the fact that Raven is a very powerful entity and that she could kill him with no effort, especially right now that he’s basically taking a walk inside of her head. But he also believes that as his friend, Raven would not intentionally want to hurt him. At least not too much. He hopes.  
Being too absorbed in his thoughts, he doesn’t realise that there’s a figure silently following him with a smirk. When the stranger scares him, he screams and immediately tried to turn into a bird to fly away. However, his powers don’t seem to work in here, so he’s left to face the attacker.  
“Got you! Hahaha!” exclaims a green-cloaked Raven, now sitting on the branch of a tree. She has a smug smile on her face, and Beast Boy can’t help but think that he would love to kiss it away.  
Stopping himself from his thoughts, he quickly puts himself together. “Yeah, very funny” he says, trying to sound annoyed, even though he’s so happy to finally see someone to keep him company who might not try to kill him. “Oh, hi. You’re the brave one, right?”  
“The only one who likes having fun” she corrects him, jumping off of the tree. “I didn’t expect to see you twice, although I can’t say I’m not happy about it.”  
“Thank you, dude” replies Beast Boy, sounding admiring. “So, can you help me get out of here before you find me?”  
“Sure thing, sweetheart, just follow me” retorts Brave, and he’s not sure if he’s imagining the flirting tone or if it’s really there, but he doesn’t have that much time to think it through because she grabs his arm and yanks him in the direction he came from. “So, why are you here anyway?”  
“Aren’t we going the wrong way?”  
“How would you know, dude?”  
“Well, I came from here and I met the angry one.”  
“You don’t have to worry about her. You still haven’t answered to my question.”  
“Oh, yeah, well” he starts to say, guilty and mortified, “it was just an accident due to my clumsiness, I guess.”  
“You’re unbelievable” she comments, with something that definitely sounds like fond in her voice. She’s smiling, and he smiles back.  
They walk for a while along the stone road, mostly in silence, apart from when she dares him to do stupid things and he does them out of proudness. He realises that she’s pretty fun to be with.  
At some point, the scenery starts to change and Beast Boy quickly recognises it: it’s where Cyborg and him met the happy Raven. They are in a forest with pink trees, the sky is painted with different shades of pastel colours and everything is so calming and pretty. He spots some strawberries and other kinds of berries.  
Suddenly, he hears a loud burp and a sloppy laugh after some seconds.  
The sun which just appeared in the beautiful, colourful sky is blinding him, so he’s only able two see two figures in the distance. Are they other parts of Raven? He finds it difficult to imagine seeing her burping.  
“Oh, look, those are Rude and Lazy! You still haven’t met them, so I’m leaving you here to let you get to know them” says Brave, pointing at the two figures Beast Boy can now see slightly better, thanks to his eyes adjusting to the light. “They are a bit different from the Raven you’re used to, but try to give them a chance. I know they can be really hard to stand.”  
“Wait, where are you going?!”  
“Listen, BB, I had a really good time with you, you’re really fun dude, and now I understand a bit more why I like you. But it’s been a quiet day and I have the need to start a fight and spice this day up. I’m sure you know what I mean” she responds, before taking him totally by surprise and patting him on the shoulder. “You, on the other hand, need to get out of here before the less-fun version of me finds you. Although I think she already knows you’re here…”  
Beast Boy smiles and wishes that Raven would let this part of her be more visible in her everyday life, because she’s really entertaining and he feels he could spend hours and hours with her without ever getting bored. “Thank you, Raven. I had fun too. I’d say that we should totally do it again sometime, but…”  
“Yeah, well, who knows” she replies, eyes sparkling and a mischievous smile on her lips. “Fist bump?”  
He complies. After that, she waves, he waves back, and watches the green coat fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Hope you like this chapter, it was a bit hard to write since I had to use my imagination to describe the new Emoticlones; I hope they feel as real as they can.  
> I also want to thank you for the kudos and I'll see you next week! :-)

He turns around and starts walking towards the two Raven-like shapes. One of them is wearing an orange cloak and she’s throwing stones into a small pond he hadn’t noticed before. She’s talking with a brown-caped Raven who’s laying in the grass and looking at the sky.  
“Come on, stop being so blatantly you and get up, you Sloth. You’re so dull and I’m bored to death!” exclaims the orange one, ripping some of the grass in a childish way. “What would I give to get rid of you, you can’t even imagine.”  
“That’s not very nice” retorts Beast Boy without even realising. He blushes, having put himself at the centre of attention.  
“Oh, I was wondering when would I get the chance to personally meet Mr. oh-so-manly Green Kitten! Pas won’t shut up even a second about you!”  
“Stop it, Rude, someone’s going to kick you one day, and surprisingly it might be me, today” says the brown-caped one with a tired voice. From her position, she turns so that her stomach is on the grass and she can see Beast Boy clearly. “I’m Lazy, by the way, I guess I embody all of Raven’s worse characteristics, beside rudeness, which is her strong field. Nice to meet you” she introduces herself with the same bored, slightly annoyed tone he has heard Raven talk one or two times. He’s curious.  
“Nice to meet you too, Lazy. I think we’re going to get along very well: as a matter of fact, I’m definitely a lazy person and I’m proud of it!”  
“Yeah, who doesn’t feel proud to be the most boring thing in existence” comments Rude, a sarcastic reply which reminds Beast Boy of every conversation he’s ever had with Raven.  
“Aren’t you proud of your bitterness” responds Lazy, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy totally doesn’t find that cute, or adorable, or sweet. Not at all.  
Rude burps loudly and a cheerful laugh resonates through the forest. Lazy sighs and turns, getting back to her previous position. She points a finger to the sky and Beast Boy follows her direction. What he sees is something else.  
Brave has definitely started a fight. Her green mantel is swaying in the air in a way that’s almost mesmerizing; Beast Boy realises that he has never really paid that much attention to Raven during fights, for obvious reasons, so this is the first time he really, truly sees her in action. He notices her curved, changing flight, and the way she’s able to briefly look behind her, while remaining concentrated on flying. She’s expertly avoiding what look like the usual dark energy javelins, which are sent by the pink-cloaked Raven, the one Beast Boy has already met.  
Although it’s the second time he sees her, Raven looks a bit strange when wearing pink. Happiness is not an emotion anyone would ever want to associate with the girl, to be completely honest, and pink, along with any bright and cheerful colour, is not a shade that could describe her. She’s more of a cold colours kind of girl.  
Happy is smiling, a big, genuine grin lights up her face, but her eyes preserve that determined look she gets whenever she has an objective. She laughs in between her hits, which is something not completely new, but not wholly typical either. Seeing her smile is surprisingly putting him in a good mood, and he thinks that he must make it happen more often. Bonus points if he’s able to be the cause behind each smile.  
Beast Boy watches the fight with Rude and Lazy; seem comments, yawns, insults, burps, sighs, and malicious laughs are surely entertaining him, but feel so fake and strange coming out of Raven’s mouth. Except for anything which sounds like sarcasm and irony, that’s basically Raven’s personality in a nutshell.  
To be completely honest, sitting on the grass next to the most beautiful pond he’s ever seen he feels a bit out of place, which is normal when he’s around the mysterious titan, but at the same time he thinks that he wouldn’t mind coming back here, maybe to get to know Raven a bit better and spend more time living adventures in her mind. He realises, he doesn’t want to find the portal.  
He’s so lost in his happy thoughts he doesn’t notice that Rude has joined the fight because of a comment Brave made – he’s actually sad he missed it and sadly, Lazy is asleep and is snoring loudly, drooling on the grass. Rude starts following Brave and eventually they get so far away that he can’t see them anymore.  
Just as he’s wondering where has Happy gone, someone tackles him from behind and the scare makes him jump and fall in the pond. He hears that cheerful laughter, along with a subtler one as he gets up and splutters the water he’s drunk.  
“Gotcha!”  
“That one was good, dude!” exclaims Beast Boy in a flattering voice. He’s also blushing, just a bit, because he’s not used to being ridiculed this way by Raven. Usually it’s Cyborg…  
“Finally, we meet again, B.B.” she says looking at him with the sincerest eyes ever and he feels unworthy of her gaze. He’s blushing even more and the intensity of his every feeling is almost making him start to tremble.  
“It’s good to see you too, I guess, but right now I need to ask you to help me get out of here before you find me and lastly kill me.”  
“You’re still so funny” she mumbles, laughing again. “I’m not sure where the portal is, but I’m taking you to Knowie, she totally does!”  
“Who’s Knowie?” he asks, perplexed. How many more Emoticlones does Raven have?  
“Knowledge. The yellow one, wears glasses. A bit geeky, I’d say” she explains, chuckling at the mental image of her. “She knows everything. She’s basically every single thing we ever learned embodied in a nerdy girl.”  
“Must be really fun at parties” he jokes, thinking that Raven with glasses might be the cutest thing ever.  
Happy laughs, and they start walking past some floating strawberries. Beast Boy wonders if they are edible.  
As if reading his thoughts Happy opens her mouth and eats one. She smiles and encourages him to try one too.  
“Oh my, these are soooo good” he moans, mouth full of fruity goodness. Those strawberries are the best ones he’s ever eaten so he takes some and puts them in his pocket, with the hole that they will stay intact during his still-so-loooong journey.  
They go on walking and eating and talking about things that are so simple and full of joy that he hardly believes he’s spending quality time with Raven. Lonely, sarcastic, mysterious, grown-up Raven. The only person who ever really understood and never judged him for being an inhuman beast.


	3. Chapter 3

They finally reach what Beast Boy recognizes as the dark stony maze he and Cyborg passed with the help of Timid Raven. He wonders if he’ll meet her again, because he finds her so cute and only wants to hug her tightly and protect her from everything and everyone.  
Happy suddenly stops and whistles with her fingers. A small, grey figure comes out of the maze and Beast Boy quickly recognizes her.  
“Hey, Raven! Long time no see!” he exclaims, joyful and – apparently in Raven’s opinion intimidating.  
She looks at him with big, sad eyes. She whispers “hello, Beast Boy” and he thanks his enhanced hearing that makes him able to catch her words.  
“How’s it going, Tim? Do you know where Knowledge is? I’ve been looking for her all afternoon!”  
“I’m not sure, sorry Happy. I think she’s on the other side” she responds with a louder tone, which makes Beast Boy understand that she has some confidence, in her own ambiguous way.  
“Can you bring him to her, then? You know I’m not supposed to go there… Remember last time?”  
“What are you talking about?” he questions, curious to learn what happened.  
“As much as we like you, B.B., there are many things you don’t and aren’t even supposed to know” is the sassy response he gets from Happy. “Tim” just blushes and then goes back to her scared expression.  
“I can take you to the end of the maze, Beast Boy, but I can’t assure you that we won’t find Raven, or worse Rage…”  
“It’s worth the risk” he says, winking at her. “Thank you for bringing me here, Happy, it was fun!”  
“See you next time!” she exclaims while waving at him. She smiles and then flies in the direction they came from.  
“You can follow me, I guess” whispers Tim, quickly entering the maze.  
Beast Boy silently complies, figuring it’s better not to harass her too much since she seems almost scared of him, which he doesn’t understand. After everything that happened between the two, especially regarding the Beast, she should know that there is no one else who wants to protect her as much as he does. He also realizes that he is thinking about one of her emotions, and emotions know no reason.   
“I’m sorry, am I going too fast?” she asks at one point, suddenly stopping and turning her head to him, taking him completely by surprise.  
Beast Boy isn’t able to stop himself in time and bumps into her, sending her on the floor. He watches her with wide, terrified, and guilty eyes as she falls, not fast enough to catch her. “Raven, sor-“  
“This is my fault; I should have warned you, I’m really sorry” she mumbles quietly, interrupting him.  
He helps her get up and notices the blush that quickly expands on her cheeks when he doesn’t immediately let go of her hand. He smiles, thinking that she is too adorable and cute for her own sake. “That was my fault, don’t worry about it. I’m just sorry I couldn’t catch you before you fell.”  
“Yeah, well, I’m sorry anyway. I would also like to apologize for that time I asked you if you could read; that was very mean of me, I’m so sorry!”  
“I’m used to your sarcasm, Rae, you don’t have to be sorry. And that was kinda funny!”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“I totally do!”  
“Really?” she asks, her eyes big and full of what resembles hope.  
“You’re really funny, Rae, give yourself some credit!” he exclaims, his brows furrowing a bit. He never thought Raven could be as insecure as she is now.  
“Well, thank you” she whispers, a dark blush covering her pale cheeks. When she notices that he’s looking intensely at her, she clumsily tries to put her hood up to hide her from his view, failing terribly. Beast Boy quietly chuckles, reaching out behind her head with his arms in a gesture that almost resembles a hug, and pulls her hood up, making her blush even more. He decides he likes the flustered look.  
“So- Just- Follow me” she mutters, her words voicing her embarrassment.  
For the second time, he quietly complies, walking behind her without saying a word in an attempt to let her calm herself down. He’s a teaser, but he’s not that cruel.  
Suddenly, something catches the attention of his animal senses. BB is just thinking about how much he’d love if Raven let her hair grow a bit, when he feels a presence behind him. He turns just in time to catch the sight of a purple cloak, which disappears around the corner. Is there another Raven?  
“Wait!” he exclaims, his instincts forcing him to run after the mysterious being. He hears Timid’s footsteps following him, but he focuses on the other sorceress that is running away. After turning to corners, he finally catches up to her; with an agile and feline jump, he yells and tackles her to the floor. She turns just in time to fall on her back, Beast Boy ending up on top of her, a strong grip on her shoulders blocking her.  
“Who are you and why were you following us?” he asks, locking eyes with her. He notices that she is dressed just like Raven, just in the purple variation.  
“Fancy seeing you here, Garfield” she greets him, her eyes piercing through him and her voice a sensual whisper. This time, there is no mistaking the flirty tone; as if burned, he immediately gets up trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Although he definitely doesn’t mind that new aspect of Raven, he can’t help but feel like he would be taking advantage of her emotions.  
Just as he is about to answer, Timid appears from down the corner and runs up to them. Her face is red, her hair messy, and she probably lost her cloak somewhere in the maze. “This is-“  
“Passion, nice to meet you” interrupts her the purple Raven, a small, warm smile on her lips as she offers him her hand to shake.  
“I’m Beast B-“  
“I know who you are, Garfield, and I’m delighted to be finally meeting you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for not updating this story in so long. Let's just say that school has been crazy; I don't even know where I found the time to write this.  
> Anyway, this time, if my calculations are correct, next chapter is going to be the end of this weird adventure! BB is going to have a nice and interesting with Passion, then he'll meet Knowledge, who's going to explain him some things, and finally Raven. Will she be happy, since BB clearly reciprocates her feelings? Will she kill him, since he entered her mind without her permission? I don’t even know myself.  
> See you next time!


End file.
